An Indecent Proposal
by soouatod
Summary: Emma Swan, born to a life of luxury, trades herself to a pirate for passage on his ship to escape her troubles. (Not good with descriptions!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first foray into M territory. It may get a little rough, but nothing too extreme. **

_**Prologue**_

The pirate sized up the woman in front of him. Clearly she was not just a common woman who needed to escape from her life as she claimed. There was more to her than that. But here she was, standing in front of him asking for passage on his ship.

"What do you have to give me. I'm a pirate. We don't do anything out of the kindness of our hearts. We need recompense for passengers."

She looked away for a moment, and grabbed the ring from her finger, then held it out straight in front of her for him to take.

He'd already noticed the ring. Sizable enough to fetch a large sum in any market.

"Take it. It's yours, as long as you take me on your ship."

It was an interesting choice of words he mused. He'd been thinking of taking her on his ship since he saw Smee escort her on board. She was dressed plainly enough, but her long blond curls could not completely cover her prefect breasts as she negotiated with the captain. Her cloak could not hide her womanly curves. The skin he could see was milk white and flawless, and he already yearned to know every inch of the rest of her perfect form.

He walked around her slowly, not taking the ring, and not taking his eyes off of her. Stopping right in front of her, he stared directly in to her eyes.

"You'll need to sell that to pay for your journey once you're finished on my ship. What if we were to come up with another mutually agreeable option?"

"I'll work," she said, her eyes not leaving his."I don't know how to do anything, but I am a fast learner."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, love. But my proposition does not have you working. Nothing so unworthy of a lass like yourself. Only this, while you're on my ship, your days are yours to do as you will, but you will spend your nights with me. And within the confines of this room, you will do as I bid you."

The woman turned bright red, as she understood the meaning of his offer. She thought to the small bag of jewels that hung on a cord around her neck, settling in safely between her breasts. She thought of the coins that had been carefully, and strategically sewn into hidden pockets through her cape, skirt and corset. She could easily give him this ring and still have enough to sell to complete her journey, but she was intrigued by the captain's offer. He wasn't forcing her, he was giving her an option.

An option she was going to take.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook introduced Emma to the crew after they left port. He told them that she was a guest, and was not to be disturbed. No one was to address her unless she addressed him first, or unless she was in danger. They all exchanged looks of confusion. Hook had not let a woman on his ship since Milah, not that there hadn't been women who were ready to throw their lives away and follow the captain.

Emma quickly met the men she'd need to know. His first mate and some of the senior crew. They'd shown her around, and then left her to her own business. She spent the morning standing at the side of the boat, staring across the water. The only thought in her mind was the deal she'd made with the captain.

_"What if I can't live up to your expectations?" _

_"Well, love. You've already told me you're a fast learner. And if things go south there's always that ring you've got on your finger. I like shiny objects almost as much as I like women in my bed." _

_She blushed at that, but continued. _

_"I've almost no experience."_

_"I'm surprised you've any experience at all. Don't try to pretend you're a common woman, love. There's more to you than meets the eye. But I'll respect your privacy. You're escaping something, and as long as you keep up your end of the bargain, I'm more than willing to aid you without asking questions." His eyebrow rose and his tongue traced his lips as he assessed her body._

_"I'm quite serious when I say your days shall be your own. I have more than my fair share of work to do on this ship, as the captain, and won't have time to baby sit you. But at night, I will expect that you do as I say. I'd like you undressed and in my bed before I come to my cabin. I will direct you on how to please me, and you will eventually learn without me telling you. I expect you'll enjoy it too," he added with a wink. "I've been told by many a woman that they've enjoyed their time with me."_

_Emma thought back to the one night she'd spent with a man. She remembered his touch, the way he felt between her thighs and the way her body hummed as he stroked her. It was a night she could not forget, no matter how much she wanted to. She hated that man now, but her body betrayed her remembering the release his touch had brought her. She craved that feeling and knew this pirate could make her feel that way again._

_She held her hand out straight in front of her, as if to shake his hand. "We have a deal." _

_He stepped up to her, body almost touching, and looked down at her. His face was inches from hers and she could feel his breath on her skin. _

_"I think we're both going to enjoy this."_

_And he turned and left the room. As quickly as he left she realized she already missed his presence. And she realized he'd never even touched her. _

She watched Hook undress, just as he'd done every night for the past week. He would remove each item of clothing, while his gaze was fixed on her. Just as he had dictated, she was stripped and in his bed every night before he came down to his cabin. He made no show of removing his garments. In fact, she believed the only difference in his routine was watching her face as each item of clothing came off. She felt his gaze penetrate her as he removed his pants. Every night she sucked in her breath just a little, always excited and nervous for what would come next.

Every night, what came next was that he would quickly walk across the room, unashamed by his naked form, lie down in bed, and turn down the gaslamp at his bedside. Every night, he said a "Goodnight, Swan" and promptly fell asleep. She would lie beside him, feeling the heat from his body. She wanted nothing more than to curl up with him, run her hands through the thick carpet of hair on his chest. Kiss him and feel his arms wrap around her. She wasn't blind. Every night as he undressed her eyes took in the muscular, hard lines of his body. She needed to feel him.

Tonight she was tired of nervously waiting to see what he'd do. She watched as he undressed, and just as the pirate went to remove his pants, she said, "I don't think you've made a very good bargain."

"What's that, love?" He continued sliding his pants down past his hips, and laying them over the chair. Tonight's difference was that he stood there as he talked to her. Emma was distracted by his naked form, staring at her innocently.

She tried to continue, willing herself to focus on the conversation. "You've not made a very good bargain," she repeated. I've been sleeping in your bed for a week and you've not laid a finger on me.

He studied her face intently, evaluating her words and then came over to the bed. He crawled up towards her, like a jungle cat, finally settling over her on all fours with his face inches from hers.

"Oh love, you have no idea what I have in store for you. You will come to retract that statement, as I know I've made a good deal."

Emma looked at him, waiting for him to make his move.

His next move was to roll off of her and quickly tuck himself in to his side of the bed He reached to turn down the lamp and then put both of his arms behind his head. Looking up at the ceiling he said in a very quiet, but deep and gravely voice, 'You see, Swan. I think you want me." The two stayed silent a moment until Hook continued. "You agreed too quickly for someone who wasn't intrigued by the deal, and I intend to drive you mad. When I take you, and believe me, I will take you, it will be because you want me as much as I want you. You will beg me. You will beg for my touch, for my kisses, and for what I can teach you. I will not lay a finger on you until you beg."

With that he turned to his side and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thank you for following. As I've mentioned, I've never written smut before so each chapter is a learning experience. Comments, critiques, suggestions welcomed. And yes, Hook has both hands. It will be explained eventually.

_CSCSCSCSCS_

Emma continued to lie next to the sleeping pirate night after night. His presence filled her senses. She felt the heat and the energy coming from his body and could not lie still. Finally one night she couldn't take it any longer. Her hands gently brushed down her stomach to between her legs. Stopping only momentarily to question what she was doing. She then committed to feeling, committed to teasing herself, trying to re-create the sensations she'd had only one time before. No amount of touching, of pressure, of teasing had ever been able to bring her to the release she had felt, despite her best attempts. Tonight was no different. She stroked her folds, curled her fingers inside, feeling her dampness and her heat, sped up, applied more pressure. But to no avail. She sighed and huffed in frustration, having completely forgotten the man next to her.

The next thing she knew her hands were pinned back behind the side of her head and an angry pirate hovered above her. She struggled against the sudden restraint.

"You will not do that," he said. "If you want pleasure, I will be the want to give it to you. But you must ask."

Emma again paused. She knew she could not wait any longer, and it would be better to admit defeat.

'Please,' she said. It was a quiet and timid please. As much as she wanted this, she couldn't bring herself to be any more forcefull. She'd already given up too much.

The moon was bright, lighting the cabin just enough that they could see each other's faces in the dim. He looked at her and studied her expression.

'That's not begging princess," he said.

The woman shut down immediately. "Don't call me princess." Her tone was angry. She tried to turn away, arms struggling against his grip, but he kept her pinned down and on her back.

"What's that, love? Don't like being called princess?"

"I'm not a princess."

He had not released her and continue to hover his body just above her. As angry as she was she couldn't help but desperately try to push herself up, reaching her chest towards his. She wanted nothing more to feel the dark hair on his torso scratch across her breasts. To push her hips up to meet his. But he kept her just at enough distance that she could not touch.

She finally broke. "Please. Please, touch me," she said. The words were the same, but the tone of her voice had changed. He heard her pleading. He heard her want and her need.

"That's still not begging." He paused. "But maybe it's just enough to give you a taste of what may come if you do."

His lips decended on to hers, consuming her with all of his power. As soon as their lips touched, he pressed the full length of his body against hers, and she nearly cried out at the complete overload of her senses. She tasted the rum on his lips and smelled the salt and the clean, male sweat of his skin. She felt his knee forcing her legs wider apart.

Her body had never stopped thrumming, but now it was though she felt alive.

"I'm going to release your hands, but you must keep them there. As much as you may want to move them, you will keep them there or I will restrain you. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Killian."

"What?"

"Killian, it's my name love. And while you and I are in this room you are to call me Killian. Understand?"

"Yes, Killian."

"Good girl."

And with that, he dropped his lips to her neck, and started a trail of kisses and licks and touches, hands caressing her body. It was almost as though he was worshiping her skin, paying homage to every inch of her in turn. His hands grazed against her, lightly teasing her, first between her legs, and then with a firm grasp of her breast as his tongue and mouth made sure the other received equal attention. As he did this, she kept her hands up above her head as he had ordered. She would have done anything he ordered as long as he continued. She had no doubt that this man could release her.

He continued to trail the kisses down her body, finally coming to a stopping point at the apex of her legs. She gasped, as she was not at all prepared to feel his tongue lick along her crease, and have his lips gently suck and kiss her sex.

"Killian!"

"Love, please," he said, never moving his mouth away from her. She could feel the words reverberate against her skin."

"Killian, that's wrong."

He chuckled, again the force of the sound of his voice vibrating, sending shivers through her belly. "I assure you, this is not wrong. Now be still."

His attention to her sex grew more intense and more rapid. She almost couldn't take the assault. She squirmed under him, panting and trying to keep from pulling her hands down to run her fingers through his hair. He then reached up with one hand, stroking her, just above the slit of her crease, while his lips and tongue continued the exploration of her sex.

She was about to burst. He'd noted her growing more quiet, whimpering, the rise of her hips to meet his touch. And just as she was about to release, he pulled back. He sat up, wiping the back of his hand against his lips and moving up to place a kiss on her stunned lips.

"Next time, love, beg. I need to hear you beg."

And again, he turned over and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I did not at all expect the response I've gotten to this story. Thank you. Yes, it's a bit PWP, but do you really mind? Every time I think about starting the plot, the sex (or lack thereof) gets in the way. **

CSCSCS

The next night Emma was waiting for the captain when he returned to his chamber. She'd spent the last hour, well, the last day, debating on whether or not she was ready to beg. She wanted to beg. She knew she eventually would. She had nothing to lose save her self respect, which was almost already gone considering the deal she'd made. She couldn't figure out what was stopping her. She vacillated. Yes, no, yes, no. She decided to just let the moment dictate, and when the pirate returned she would know.

Sitting unclothed at the edge of the bed, she watched him enter and start his nightly ritual of removing his leathers.

"Good evening, Princess. Are you ready to beg?"

If he hadn't called her princess she knew she would have caved. Something about that word set her nerves on end, and she couldn't give in. She shook her head, and glared at the man.

Anger momentarily flashed through his eyes, but he recovered quickly.

"Well then, I suppose it's time for your first lesson."

He walked across the cabin to her, his naked body stopping right in front of her. She took in the sight of his hard muscles and dark hair, especially noting as his member grew hard and rose right in front of her face. She went to rise to meet him, but he pressed his hands to her shoulders to stop her.

"No, love. You can stay seated right there for this." He looked down at her, watching as the realization of what might be coming next crossed her face. He took himself in his hand, and then using his other hand he took her chin and guided her mouth towards him. "Now, love, I can only gather based on your reaction to me using my mouth on you that this is not something you've ever done. But don't worry, I will tell you what to do, and in time you may even come to enjoy it. I know I will."

"Will you take me after I do this for you?" Her lips were an inch away from his hard length, and she was tempted to reach her tongue out and close that distance. Especially if it got her what she wanted.

"No, darling. You will still have to beg. This will be for my enjoyment. Why should I have to wait just because you're the most stubborn lass I've ever met?"

"Stubborn? Ha! You don't have to wait for me to beg. You're just as stubborn as I am."

He laughed. "Yes, Princess. I am just as stubborn as you are. But I know how to get what I want while I wait, so all the power is in my hands right now. Now, listen as I tell you what to do, Princess."

He paused, looking at her face for a sign than she was ready. She nodded, and he continued.

"Lick your lips, love. Make sure your mouth is nice and wet for me." She complied. "That's a good girl. Now I want you to take that sweet tongue of yours and lick my cock from the base to the tip." He saw her recoil at the use of the crude word, and again laughed. "Now, lass, I assure you, you will come to love my cock and will hold it quite dear. Do as I say."

Emma licked her lips again, and then reached out her tongue, licking his member as he instructed. She felt him shudder at her touch, and heard him sigh ever so faintly. She listened and followed his instructions as he told her when to swirl her tongue around, to hollow out her cheeks and take his full length in to her mouth. She gagged a little as she tried to fit him, but he eased back.

"Don't worry, love. You'll get there. I don't want you to choke so soon."

Emma soon found a rhythm, and his instructions became less frequent as he stood and enjoyed her attentions to his cock.

Emma found herself enjoying it. She liked hearing his grunting, feeling him sway on his feet as she changed tactic and took him by surprise. She'd reached her hands up, placing one on his ass and the other at the top of his thigh, and he took both hands and fisted them in to her hair.

His moans and grunts became more frequent and his grip in her hair was stronger.

"Love, I'm going to come. Stay right there. Don't pull back." He had difficulty getting those words out but he wanted to make sure he came with her lips still wrapped around him. He wanted her to take his seed and swallow. He wanted her, and after this he wasn't sure if he could wait. She'd pleased him too much. As he thought about how he would feel nestled in her sex, he finally released, his thighs trembling and almost losing his footing on the cabin floor.

Emma was shocked when she felt and tasted his release in her mouth. She had not expected that at all, and the salt of his seed almost choked her. He still held her head against him and she had no choice but to swallow. As she did, she realized it wasn't as unpleasant as she first thought. She was just surprised. Her lips still around him, she started to lick her way along the underside of his cock, feeling him grow soft.

He released her hair, and climbed up in to bed, motioning her to follow him.

"Well, love. You were right about one thing." He gathered her up, his arm around her shoulders as she lay her head in the crook of his arm. "You are a fast learner." He chuckled to himself, thinking of how many more nights of her mouth he would enjoy before she capitulated and begged him. "I think that will tide me over until you're ready to get down on your knees and beg me to return the favor."

Fully sated, and with a beautiful woman lying in his arms, he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter got away from me. But are you going to complain about the length? I hope not. I'm not. **

Emma spent her days sitting up on the deck of the ship, sometimes with a book, sometimes just staring out at the water. She'd talked to Hook's first mate and asked if there were any books aboard, and the next thing she knew a dozen volumes had been delivered to the Captain's cabin. Many of the sailors had brought along books, varying from adventure stories, to the classics, to erotic tales. It was this last group of books that Emma was most curious to read, as they were something completely new. A girl of her upbringing was not exposed to tales of dashing men and wanton women.

Emma had found a perch on deck that typically kept her out of the way of any of the crew, and she gathered a cape around her to protect her from the sun even though the day was hot. Settling in with a tale involving a handsome king whose wife was cold as ice, and a timid chambermaid, she was fully engrossed in the book for hours, as the men worked around her. It wasn't until she heard some shouting, a rigging had come loose and a sail was flapping, that her attention was pulled away from the pages. She watched as the captain and several men ran over to inspect the damage, and started trying to calm the flying canvas and set the ship to rights. The sail and rigging were requiring more work than she would have expected, noticing that all the men had removed their jackets and rolled up their sleeves. All of the men except the Captain. He'd removed his shirt entirely, and she couldn't help but watch the sweat glistening off of his hard muscles as he worked. He may have been the Captain, and in a position to direct others to do all of the work for him, but he pulled his weight when it came right down to it.

Emma kept trying to return her eyes to the book, having been in the middle of a particularly spicy scene where the king had called the chambermaid to him late at night, under pretense of needing the fire stoked, but her eyes kept being pulled away to watch the men at work. She already knew that her mind had built the king up to look just like the captain, and was picturing herself as the maid who had just been talked in to joining him in bed. A blush had risen to her cheeks several times over the last few hours, and it was permanently seared there while she tried to keep her attention on the book, rather than the captain. She knew that tonight would be the night.

Later that evening she'd gone to the galley and gotten fruit, cheese and wine, and made up a plate of snacks to take back to the captain's cabin. Really she just wanted the wine, to help loosen her inhibitions. She needed this tonight, and didn't want anything to get in the way.

She returned to the cabin, and rifled through a trunk of women's clothing that had been brought to the room her second day aboard. The first mate said it was part of a recent raid, and they'd forgotten to sell it at port, so the Captain thought she might like having some extra wardrobe. Emma had been quite thankful to have changes of clothing, and was also happy tonight as she dug through and found what she was looking for. There was a silk shift so thin and rich that it was see through. From what she'd been reading in the book, it was better to have something left to mystery. While Hook had seen every part of her already, maybe hiding from him a little tonight would help her get him to meet her halfway.

She put on the shift and reveled in how smooth it felt against her skin. Quickly she poured herself a glass of wine and drank it, pouring another and walking over to the bed with her book. She continued to read, just getting to another bedroom scene when Hook finally came in for the evening.

He eyed her lying in bed reading the second he walked in through the door.

"Love, I don't think you're following the directions."

"Don't you like my dress? I thought you might."

She'd risen out of bed and walked across the room, fully aware that Hook's eyes never left her body, and were searing a hole through the silk. She went to the table and poured him a glass of wine, looking up at him through her lashes as she handed it to him. He took it and took a sip, as she started undoing the clasps of his vest. Once it had been completely opened at the front, she pulled it from his shoulders running her hands down his arms as she slid it down. She then moved on to the buttons of his shirt, and Hook continued to drink the wine slowly as he took in the situation before him.

"I do like your dress, love. But I think I like what's underneath it more." His eyes had not left her, and were trained on the darker areas of skin on her chest and the tuft of gold he could see at the apex of her legs. The thin silk left almost nothing to the imagination, but was just thick enough to be frustrating.

"In good time, Killian. It will be better this way."

She lowered herself to her knees and started to undo the laces on his pants, taking a moment to run her hand over the growing bulge. He noted her behavior tonight was so different from previous nights, and he was enjoying it. He didn't want to give in, and take her before she begged him, but this new woman in front of him, equal parts coy and wanton, would be the end of him. He stood and thought of how to take her without appearing to have caved. But then he was surprised by her words.

"I'm ready." Her hands had come to rest on his hips, with her mouth hovering right above his open laces. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the open v of his pants, and quietly repeated herself, her voice quivering ever so slightly. "I"m ready. I'm ready to beg. I need you to take me, and I will do whatever you say or whatever you need. But please, I need to feel you tonight. I need you to be inside me, and "

She didn't even finish her sentence before she felt herself being pulled up from the floor and quickly deposited on the bed. He covered her in kisses at her neck, on her jaw, and down the open collar of the shift. Half stunned, she was still for a moment, thinking that she'd gotten his attention too easily. She was worried that at any moment, his kisses would stop and he would again just roll over and turn out the light.

"Killian, please. Please don't stop." She reached her arms around him, pressing kisses back on him anywhere her lips could find purchase. He reached down and started lifting the dress up and she sat up to let him remove it completely.

"Beautiful, love. Much better. You don't need fancy clothes to be beautiful to me."

She was almost too distracted by his touch to really hear the words of adoration. But she took them in, confused. These were more than just the words of a pirate taking a woman.

"Lie back, love." She complied, and he started over, pressing his lips to her body, beginning at her lips and working his way down. As he lay kisses on the inside of her thighs, she quivered and sighed. "Not quite yet, love. I want to get you ready." He returned his attentions, picking right back up where he left off, trailing his kisses up her thighs and to her sex. She relaxed completely as soon as his mouth and tongue came to her crease, letting out a little moan. Reaching her hands towards his head, she ran her fingers through his hair as she'd longed to do before. His attentions continued, tongue tracing along the lines of her clit, darting in to the folds, thumb pressing right in to the spot at the top of her sex. She was writhing beneath him, and was about ready to burst when he stopped.

"NO!" She cried, as he moved up her body with his kisses.

"Don't worry." He laughed at her instant distress. "This is not over. Just I'm going to make sure we both enjoy tonight. I believe this part you're familiar with." She felt his hand return to between her legs, his knees pushing her thighs further apart. She looked down and saw that he had taken himself in his own hand and was guiding his cock into her. Once he was positioned, she felt the tip pressing against her and she moaned.

"I'm not going to make you beg princess. But I would like to hear you ask."

Still moaning, every nerve on end at the faint pressure his cock was providing, she asked.

"Killian, please take me." She was looking him deep in his eyes, and he knew neither would wait any longer. Plunging in to her, they both cried out in mutual pleasure. He'd had enough experience to know she was not going to last long, and he wanted them to come together. To release himself into her just as he felt her tighten around his shaft. He tried to slow himself to draw it out the pleasure as long as possible, he was distracted by her thighs pressed tightly against him, and feeling her hands gripping his biceps tightly as she tried to control herself. Just a few strokes in, he felt her start to contract against him, and he started pumping faster and timed his release with hers. His seed spilled in to her while she quivered around him, both moaning in satisfaction. She felt absolute bliss course through her body, and closed her eyes and let the feeling wash through her for as long as it would last.

He collapsed on top of her, rolling slightly to the side to try and take some of the weight off of her body. She lay, completely sated and stunned. This had been nothing like her first time, which she thought had been all there was to sex. Her previous experience was nothing more than a tiny burst between her legs, followed by the man releasing in to her, collapsing and crushing her. He then cleaned himself up and left. This time, her body felt like it had exploded. Every muscle and nerve had tensed up and then released all at once. It was an awe inspiring feeling, and as limp and powerless as she felt right now, she wanted nothing more than to feel that build and release again.

The Captain was nestled by her side, head resting slightly below her breast and his hand was tracing circles around the dark peak of her nipple. She didn't want to break the silence of the moment, but she felt like she needed to say something.

"That was amazing."

"Worth begging for?"

"Absolutely. I'll beg you again if you'd like, as soon as I don't feel like I could crumble at any second."

He laughed at her candidness. He expected her to be timid after the act, and was taken aback by her willingness to admit what she just felt.

"Well, you can beg me several more times tonight. I'd be happy to comply. But I do need to get some sleep. I've a ship to run." He'd moved over to his side of the bed, but had not positioned himself in his usual closed off manner indicating that he was going to sleep. Tonight he'd laid on his back, with his hands resting under his head. The gas lamp was still on, and Emma suddenly felt thirsty and hungry. She stood up to fetch the food and the bottle of wine bringing both back to the bed. She grabbed the chemise and pulled it back over her shoulders, and sat back on the bed, cross legged next to Hook as she nibbled at the cheese and sipped more of the wine. He reached up and brushed his hand along her cheekbone, and again told her how beautiful she was. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. He hadn't needed to please her the way that he did, being considerate of her enjoyment as well as his own, and she appreciated him for it.

\\\\\

**AN - I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I want to keep going! I think there's going to be a continuation of this evening with the two of them, because I want to write them in this blissful, post-coital happy moment. Hopefully tomorrow's muse agrees with me. **


	6. Chapter 6

The captain lay back in bed while Emma snacked in front of him. She offered him bits of cheese, and he willingly accepted each morsel she presented him.

"So Swan, how did that compare to your first time?"

"Really, Killian? Do you really want feedback on your skill, or do you just want to make me say that I had no idea it could feel that good."

"The latter of course," he said with a smirk. "I need no reassurances. I just wanted to make you say it."

She put the plate to the side and crawled up toward him. The shift's collar was wide open, giving him a very clear view down to her breasts.

"It was amazing, Killian. You know that." She leaned over and kissed him, a slow, firm kiss, She may have been inexperienced when it came to sex, but she'd had years of practice kissing. Many of the young men in her past still treasured the stolen moments with her. She paused, running her tongue across his lip, and stroking her hand across his cock. As he gasped, surprised by the touch, she took the opportunity to press her tongue in to his mouth and kiss him harder.

Killian sat up and pulled her towards him, moving her so that she straddled his hips. He gathered up the dress and pulled it up over her head, discarding it to the floor again. His hands roamed her breast, and his kisses moved further down her chest until he had a hard nipple in his mouth. He grew harder as he continued caressing her breast, and he pressed up so the length of his cock was against her slit, making her groan.

"Ready for more? So soon."

"Yes, please."

He continued to grind his cock into her sex, and she continued with her chant.

"Please. Oh, please. Yes, oh. Please, don't stop."

Suddenly he flipped her to her back, and had her arms pinned above her. She whimpered at the loss of pressure against her clit and looked at him, her eyes pleading with him for more.

"I like the way you beg. Now, no moving your arms, love. Keep them right here."

As he'd done before he started trailing the kisses, down her body, carressing her skin until he reached her folds. His lips started a gentle assault, as he tasted her, and himself, in her sex. He smiled as he heard her start to whimper.

"This time, love, I'm going to finish you like this. I cannot wait to hear you come undone for me as I just use my mouth."

She whimpered a little louder as she heard his words. She had no idea that a woman could find release from just a man's mouth, but she was desperate to experience it. As he continued his attentions, she mindlessly brought her hand down from above her head, and started cupping her breast, gently teasing her nipple. Killian ran his hand up her body, and when his hand met her's all of his attentions stopped.

Suddenly, he was pressing down against her with his body, and she was unable to move.

"I told you to keep your hands above your head. Now I'm going to have to ensure they stay there."

He grabbed a length of black cloth that had been lying next to the bed, and proceeded to tie her right wrist, then threaded the cloth through a post on the bed. He yanked the cloth tightly, causing her to gasp as her arm was pulled towards the wall. Taking her other wrist in his hand, he carefully tied it, again tightly, so she had no way of moving her arms more than an inch.

"This is what happens when you don't follow my instructions, love. You will do as I tell you, or I will make you." He looked at her, to see if she would be spitting venom back towards him, but her face was unreadable. And then he noticed it, a slight tick at the corner of her mouth and a hitch in her breath. She was enjoying it.

"Now, where were we?"

Without ceremony, he pressed his lips back up against her sex, his tongue immediately reentering her folds and starting his methodical attentions. He moved harder and faster, not taking any breaks except what was necessary to breathe, listening to her moan. He was hard, and wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep in this woman as she was bound, and unable to protest, but he wanted to make her come first, and then he would take his pleasure. He felt her legs start to tense up around him, and knew she was close. He could have stopped at that moment, leaving her wanting more, and unable to move, but he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. He needed to hear her come undone.

Her pants and moans all of the sudden echoed through the cabin, as her legs tensed, and then grew still. He continued to lick and tease her sex as she came down from her release. He looked up to see the expression on her face, and was momentarily made breathless by her beauty. He did not know what led her to join his ship, or strike this deal with him, but he was grateful. They had a long way to go on their journey, and she would make for excellent company.

He stayed with his head between her legs, slowly lapping at her folds until he felt her breathing start to even out. He then moved, up, kneeling before her. As he'd let her regain her composure, he'd started to soften and gave himself a few quick strokes as she watched, her eyes wide and still wanting.

"My turn," he said, as he quickly sheathed himself in her sex. She moaned as he entered her, the sound igniting him as he pumped harder and faster. It was not long before he was lying spent inside of her, and reaching up to undo his knots.

She brought her hands down on to his shoulders, then running them down, feeling the sweat on his skin and the muscles of his arms. He kissed her, and then rolled to the side, taking her hands in his to assess the marks the fabric had made.

He brought each wrist up to his mouth, and gently kissed the light red that had blushed across the skin.

"I told you not to move your hands, love."

She looked him in the eye.

"If that's my punishment, I think I'll move my hands whenever I want."


	7. Chapter 7

Several weeks passed on the ship, with each night bringing some new connection between passenger and captain. Some nights he would return to their (yes, he had begun to think of it as their) cabin, and find his passenger struggling to stay awake. On those nights, he would quietly undress and slip in to bed beside her, rousing her with kisses and soft caresses, until he was sure she was ready for him. He would firmly, and yet gently, take her, ensuring her pleasure before allowing himself his. He would then gather her to his side, and they would both relax, ready to pass the night in each other's arms. He would never admit it to her, but these were some of his favorite nights.

Late one night upon his return, he found that she had not been able to stay awake, and he saw her asleep in the bed, sheet pulled to her breast with a book open at her side. The lamp was burning, casting a warm glow on her face. Once he realized that she was not going to wake, he went to her side and took a moment to study her features. She was beautiful, as always, but he noticed a peace on her face that was never present during the day. She looked wholly untroubled, and gazing at her his heart fluttered.

Feelings arose that had been absent from his life for so long, and he wanted to feel guilty. He'd remained, while not physically faithful, emotionally faithful to his only love for 200 years. Had that been enough? He wondered if it was time to let the past go, and let a new love into his life. He would never forget Milah, but did loving her mean that he was to live doomed, never to love again? Looking back down at the woman in his bed, he knew it was already too late. His heart had betrayed him before he had even realized.

He got up out of the bed and undressed quickly, returning to her. She sensed his presence as he climbed in and snuggled to him, placing her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. He sighed and leaned over to turn down the lamp, glancing down at her one last time before dimming the light. He had no idea what he would do when it came time for her to leave his ship. He wasn't sure he could let her go. He placed a kiss into her golden hair, and gathered her tightly, trying not to dwell on what the future might hold and just appreciate the woman he had for now.

\\\\\

Morning came, and she woke with the realization that the captain had not taken her the previous evening. She knew he would not truly be angry that she was not awake and waiting for him when he returned to his cabin. She had felt the gradual shift in their relationship and knew there was more than just the sex for passage bargain that had been originally struck. Truthfully that scared her more than their bargain did. She never meant to grow attached to the pirate. Eventually they would come to port, and she would need to leave. She wasn't sure she could take parting from him, but she also would not be able to admit her feelings to him either. Everyday she told herself she would close herself off more. And every day he would do something to show her that he saw right through her carefully erected facade.

She considered the situation she was in. It was the first night since she had finally capitulated and begged that they had not had sex, and she found that she missed the contact. Deciding to be bold, she took him into her hands, stroking him and appreciating as he grew longer and harder. When he was ready, she straddled the captain and lowered herself on to him, slowly so that she could take in his full length. She leaned forward to pepper his mouth, cheek, chest with kisses, all while rising and falling on his cock, allowing herself as much pleasure as possible. Smiling to herself, she figured as long as he was still asleep she would use the opportunity to fully explore what made her feel good. Using his cock was allowing her to feel so much more than her fingers had ever allowed, especially knowing that he would wake up at any moment and join in her movements. The more she allowed herself to experiment in angles, pace and depth, the more she lost herself in the moment and vocalized her pleasure. It was the most brazen she had ever been, and she found that allowing herself to fully let go brought her to new heights of climax. Just as she was finding her release, head thrown back, hair brushing the captain's legs, the captain woke to see her in his lap, and hear her shouts and moans. Groggy at first, he needed a moment to process finding himself fully aroused with her flushed, panting and collapsed against his chest.

Flipping her over, not allowing her to bask in her orgasm, but also not allowing himself to slip out of her, he pinned her down on the mattress.

"What's this, Princess? I don't remember telling you that you could enjoy yourself without me?"

She looked slightly embarrassed at what had transpired, but met him squarely in the eyes. She saw the smile on his face and smirked back. "I wouldn't exactly call this 'without you.' I woke up and realized I had not been awake for you last night. I wanted to make it up to you. I got a little carried away I guess." Biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes, she questioned, "do you mind?"

"Not one bit, Princess, but let's see if I can make you scream once more this morning."

**You ask if I had forgotten you? Not really - I went through something kind of big and motivation/ inspiration to write kind of went by the wayside. I've only updated one of my stories, and it was one I thought was completely finished. I guess you never know when you're going to find another chapter in you? The good part about finding this chapter here? I've actually already found another TWO chapters, with inspiration for an actual plot (maybe?) This is the only smut I've ever written, which is why it's on a separate name from my regular stories. I fully acknowledge that they are not in character, that this is PWP (for now- maybe not next chapter) etc. ****Hopefully you enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma sat on deck, trying to read, but mostly watching the Captain as he shouted orders at his crew. Watching him amongst his men did nothing to help alleviate her growing feelings. His men were absolutely loyal, and she knew by watching that he had not gained their loyalty out of fear. They would follow him to the ends of the Earth out of respect, and that he treated them with respect in turn. He put on the facade of the pirate captain, but asked nothing more than for his ship to be run as smoothly as it would in the Navy, and that he was willing to harder than any other man sailing with him.

As she tried to turn her eyes back to her book, they all heard a cry from the Crow's Nest.

"Captain, ship approaching from the south. Flying the flags of the Enchanted Forest."

The Captain's eyes immediately flew to Emma's face. They had picked her up there, and he knew she was running from something.

His thoughts were disrupted by Smee at his side.

"Enchanted Forest, Captain. You remember the warning. We've been told that the Evil Queen has been sailing with the same flags as a disguise. We can't trust it.

The Captain knew better than to trust anyone. He turned to their passenger.

"Anything I should know, princess?"

"If it's the Evil Queen, you should give me a sword. I'm quite skilled with a sword."

"As I'm well aware, love," he said with a smirk. "But your sword skills will be kept for me alone." She shook her head and started to protest. Even with approaching danger he had time for innuendo. Before she could argue her case for staying above deck, he cut her off. "Smee, please take her down to our cabin and lock the door. You will remain outside the door, and she will remain inside. Do you understand?" Smee nodded assent and went to take the passenger's arm.

Before Smee could lead her away she overheard him ask one of the men, "Did someone think to fetch my hook?" and immediately saw him start to strap a leather brace to his arm, covering up his left hand entirely. She broke free from Smee's grasp and turned back to the Captain.

"Wait, you're Captain Hook?"

"I see my reputation preceds me." He smiled and bowed to the passenger. "Yes, Lieutenant Killian Jones died the day my brother died in service of King George. Captain Hook is all that remains. But that, love, is a story for another day. Smee, our guest. Take her below please." Before she left, the Captain grabbed her hand and Emma briefly expected that he was going to kiss her right in front of his crew. She wouldn't have minded. In fact she would have been touched at the gesture; proof that she wasn't the only one developing feelings. Instead, the captain slid the ring she had offered him for her passage off her finger, slid it on to his pinkie, and winked at her.

As quickly as he had taken the ring, he turned and brought his spyglass to his eye, all attention focused on the quickly approaching ship. He quickly determined is was too late to try to outrun them, and it would look suspicious if they did. At present they did not have any illicit goods on board, and other than not knowing the identity of their guest their manifest was clean. He decided it was best to cooperate, and hope that the crew were really members of the Royal Navy, not the Dark Knights of the Evil Queen's guard. When they were near enough, he gave assent for a small rowboat of their crew to come across and board the smaller pirate ship.

Upon their arrival, he was happy to see that not only were they from the Enchanted Forest, their captain had boarded, along with his lieutenant. If things were go amiss, he at least had two high level hostages right in front of him.

"To what do we owe this surprise inspection, Captain. I can't say that we are committing any felony, at least at this time." He smirked to the other captain. Both men knew that Hook's typical operations were never above board.

"We're looking for this woman. Have you seen her?" Hook looked at the simple drawing that was being held out and knew who he was going to see before his eyes could focus. What he was not expecting was to see the face he had come to know reflected with such a peaceful expression, so beautiful and serene. It was different from the woman hiding in his cabin at the current moment.

Hook decided on his course of action.

"Yes, we took her aboard about four or five weeks ago. She sailed with us for just a week. We unexpectedly had to put in at a port city to the south as one of our crew members grew quite ill, and she opted to get off at that time. I believe the port was called Era. Shame, I would have enjoyed her company further. Can't say I made a good bargain though. She traded this ring for her passage. With the amount of trouble it took to keep my men from her I should have asked for more. My men aren't used to having women aboard, but no women shares a man's company without her permission on my ship."

The other ship's captain decided not to comment on the actions of Hook's crew, and instead eyed the ring in question, trying to size up whether he knew it to be one of the princess'.

"You say that was her ring? She didn't ask for it back after she decided to cut her journey short?"

"No, I got the impression she had many such treasures on her person and could provide well for her trip. Who might she be if you don't mind me asking? Either someone important or someone in trouble, if the Royal Navy has been tasked with finding her."

"She's the Princess Emma, Queen Snow and King David's daughter."

Trying to hide his shock, Hook laughed and let out a whistle. "Definitely should have asked for more. Didn't realize we were ferrying a princess." He turned to put on a show for his crew, knowing and trusting in their loyalty. Not a man on his ship would sell out the princess' presence. "Boys, didn't know you were sharing your mealtimes with royalty, did you? Would have minded your manners a bit more had you known you were dining with your future queen. Well, for those of you who will acknowledge any allegiance and that's not many of you."

Trying to cut the spectacle short, the Naval Captain interrupted. "When you let the princess off did she say where she planned on going?"

"Well, Captain, It may not come as much of a surprise to you, but the princess did not much take to me, and could not wait to be off my ship. She wasn't exactly keen to share her plans with me. Your guess would most likely be better than mine. Any idea why she's running from her parents?"

"That's not really any of your concern. We will tell you there's a large reward for her return, so if you do cross paths with her again, it is in your best interests to bring her home. It's not just her parents who are looking for her, and we're anxious to find her before any other parties do. I would like to offer you some gold in exchange for that ring. Her parents would most likely want me to retrieve her property, and like it as proof that I've been able to trace her this far."

Hook had no interest in the ring, and was sure it held no value to Emma. What he was interested in was the drawing.

"Well Captain, I'm not exactly hurting for gold. I have no attachment to this ring and would have traded it at the next port. What I do want is that little drawing you have there. My crew and I might like it as a reminder of the time we carried a member of the royal family. What do you say; this gold ring with a nice big stone for that little piece of paper?"

The naval captain wasn't quite sure. On one hand, they had several drawings of Emma to use on their journey, but he did not feel right leaving the image of the Princess with this pirate. "Captain, I can see you thinking it over. You have nothing else to offer me. If you want the ring, I'll take the drawing. Otherwise, you'd best be on your way. My crew and I are growing hungry and our lunch is getting cold."

The Naval Captain nodded his agreement and his Lieutenant came over to Captain Hook with the drawing. Hook held out his hand for the other man to remove the ring. The man looked at him, not understanding, until Hook waved his namesake appendage in the air. "It's not like I can do it myself. You want the ring you're going to need to take it off my finger yourself."

After watching the men board their dingy and return to their ship, he carefully folded the drawing and put it in his vest. Turning to his crew, he indicated for one of the other men to take the helm.

"Men, please continue on our set course. I need to go have a word with our guest."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma sat on the bed, every muscle tense, coiled, ready for movement if someone approached the door. Upon being locked in the Captain's cabin she'd searched for weapons, but had been unable to find anything. She hated not knowing what was going on above deck, being hidden here, but saw the Captain's logic. She wanted to stew, angry that he didn't trust that she could defend herself, but he had no reason to believe she could kill any man who came near her. She also knew that it was better that she was hidden if the ship approaching was looking for her. If they saw her there was no way out of it without a fight. She had grown fond of several of the crew members, and wouldn't want any of them to come to harm for her sake.

She then heard boot steps approach, and drew up a little taller.

She heard the captain's voice in the hall. "Smee, crisis averted for now. You can go for dinner. Please let everyone know I'm ordering extra rum rations to thank everyone for their performance. Quite appreciated. The rest of the men will fill you in."

She sighed as a weight lifted, hearing the captain calmly give Smee orders to leave, but knew she was in for a difficult conversation ahead.

The captain paused outside of the door, steeling himself for the discussion with the princess. Upon opening the door, he saw her seated on the bed, eyes meeting hers.

"Well, Emma, it seems we have some things to talk about. I know your story was not part of our agreement, but seeing as carrying you means that I now need to hide further from the Enchanted Forest's Navy, I believe you might do me the favor of explaining to me why the Princess has run from home?" She hung her head, no longer meeting his eyes.

As he said this, he removed his hook and tossed it to the bed beside Emma, and drew up a chair in front of her. He remained silent, waiting for her to speak first, giving her time to gather her thoughts. Hoping to give her strength, he reached out his hands and gathered hers in his. He noticed her gulp, as if to choke back tears, and he felt one solitary drop fall on his fist.

At this, he lost any ability to maintain his facade. He bundled her up in his arms and carried her over to the window seat, holding her and letting her bury her face in his neck, as he whispered in her ear.

"Emma, Emma love, please. I hope you know that this has gone well beyond our agreement. There is nothing now that I wouldn't do for you, and if that means outrunning the Navy, the Dark One, and the bloody Evil Queen, I will do it. For you. Please, just tell me what's wrong and why you left."

Emma straightened herself up at his words and laughed, trying to brush off her momentary loss of composure, but still allowing herself the comfort of Killian's arms.

"So you know now who I am, how much of my story do you know?"

"Not much, I admit. I've been preoccupied. Pirate and all."

Emma sniffled a bit, taking a deep breath and settled in to his arms, preparing for the long tale ahead.

"Well, some of this you will probably know, but I'll tell it from the beginning. When my mother was young, she did something to upset The Evil Queen, Regina. She wasn't evil then. I still do not know what my mother did. Regina has never forgiven my mother, and has set out to destroy her, my father, our kingdom, me. When my mother and father found out they were expecting me, Regina threatened to have me killed, and my parents made arrangements to send me away to be raised by a family away from the palace. I was to be their daughter.

Of course, it all went wrong. I was shuffled from one family to another, living on farms with families who were barely scraping by. As long as I could help with the farm, work in the kitchens, or help take care of their children I was able to stay, but as soon as times were tough I was sent away. Not always knowing where I would end up next. When I was 18, I finally ended up at a inn, working for my keep and very little pay. It was not the worst situation I've ever been in. In fact, I quite enjoyed it. It was a job. I do my bit, they do theirs. No hope of attachment. Just business. And it was interesting. There were always travelers coming through with tales, and I learned about the world through them.

Then I met him. His name was Baelfire."

The captain jerked, and shifted Emma slightly in his arms.

"Sorry, love. Bit of a muscle cramp. Please, continue."

She took a deep breath and started again.

"He worked in the tavern. He'd been everywhere and had so many stories to tell. I fell in love. Well, I thought I fell in love. We spent all of our time together, scheming for our future. We planning on saving our money and buying a farm. Living away from everyone and starting our own family. For six months we saw each other every day, spending every spare second together. Until one night at the tavern a stranger appeared. Said my magic had drawn him in."

"Magic, love?"

"I didn't realize that's what it was. Strange things had always happened to me my entire life, but I didn't know what was causing them. He told me the story of the Lost Princess, and how he was sure I was the missing royal. The stranger explained that my parents were True Love and that I had magic as a result. I was waiting for Baelfire to join me, so I didn't see the harm in listening to the man. I hadn't believed any of the story at this point.

"Only Baelfire never came. While I was sitting talking to the man, Baelfire packed up all of his belongings and left. I've never seen him since. The stranger asked me questions about myself, and when I was explaining that I was waiting for my friend, Baelfire, he grew even more interested and sat with me all night. The next morning when Baelfire had never come, he turned dark and tore the inn down to the ground. I tried to run, but it was too late. The man is, well…"

"I know the man of whom you speak, Emma. You do not need to explain him any further. I know his nature." He pulled her closer pressing a kiss into her curls, not sure he could listen if the tale involved any of the cruelty of which he knew this man was capable. He had interrupted as little as possible up to this point, wanting to let her get through the story, but upon hearing the Dark One mentioned he could not just sit still.

She sighed and continued.

"It turns out that the man was Baelfire's father, and he'd been looking for his son for a number of years. He and Bae had fought and Bae had left home, and he'd been searching for him ever since. It would seem noble, a man searching for his son, but he's a cruel man. He thought that his son's love for me might win, and overcome his hatred, so he kept me prisoner for some time. He made sure to leave word with anyone who had witnessed the destruction of the inn that he was taking me back to his castle. Once we arrived, he spent months trying to teach me to control my powers. But I was too heartbroken. Finally he gave up. Gave up on me and gave up on his son. He sent my parents a message saying that he had found me. If they were willing to make a deal, he would see to my safe return. To this day I do not know what my parents agreed to in order to ensure my return."

"Going to my parents was difficult. Have you heard stories of my parents?"

"Queen Snow and King David? Yes. They're supposedly the nicest people anyone could ever know. I've never heard a complaint about them from anyone in their kingdom. I admit, sometimes it almost makes me a bit guilty when I commit an act of piracy against their ships."

"See, that's the problem. They are that good. I wasn't raised to be a princess. I grew up not knowing where my next meal came from. I grew up on farms. I worked in an inn and ate in a tavern. I'm not a princess. I don't know how to dance, and attend balls, and now I'm expected to rule a country, marry a prince for a strategic alliance, and be good. It's too much. My father tries to tell me he understands. He was a sheep farmer before he married my mother. But I don't think he remembers, not truly.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Regina is still threatening the Kingdom. She wants me dead and threatened to dismantle the palace and kill the subjects until my parents turned me over to her. My parents are refusing, of course they would. But how can I stay knowing that I'm endangering everyone? So I ran. She can look for me herself if she wants to find me. But this way she will leave my parents alone. I've got a younger brother, Neal. He's five. So far Regina hasn't made any threats against him. It's me that she wants. My parents can raise Neal to be the next king. He'll have been born to it and they won't have to try to fix so many years of poor training. As long as I keep running, or can find a place she'll never find me, my family will be safe.

The sun was setting and the cabin had grown dim as Emma told the story. Emma was raw after telling the story, and didn't like the feeling of the darkness creeping in and so she lit the lamps in the cabin with her magic while she sat in the captain's arms.

He chuckled. "So you did learn to use your magic then, love?"

"The Blue Fairy. I've spent the past years at the palace in lessons on reading, writing, arithmetic, history, etiquette, dancing, deportment, sword fighting, horse riding and magic. Everything a princess needs to know. I was quite serious when I say I'm quite handy with a sword. It's one of the things I'm best at. I've taken down every one of the palace guards. But it's exhausting. Eighteen plus years of training fit into just a few years. These past weeks on your ship have actually been the most relaxing in my life."

He lifted her face to look at her. She was surprised to see the ghost of tears that had tracked down his cheeks. She had almost never cried for herself, and was shocked to see that the pirate captain was moved by her story.

"Emma, tell me what we should do. I will spend the rest of my life running with you. But you know we can't. You know you can't. We need to face this. Running doesn't solve any of your problems.

"Says Captain Hook?"

"I'll tell you my story, quite happily, but let's save that for another day. For now, we need to decide what to do. I await my orders, Princess."

Emma was tired and didn't want to think about her situation anymore. She'd never told anyone her story, her whole story, and felt naked knowing that the captain knew all her secrets. She wanted to return to something familiar and forget reality again. She stood and walked over to the bed where the captain had discarded his hook and picked it up. She walked back to the window seat and dragged the hook down the side of his arm and placed it in his hand.

"For starters, I'd quite like to ravished by Captain Hook."

He looked up with dark eyes. "Well Princess, distraction will only last so long, but Captain Hook has always wanted to know what it's like to take a Princess."

**I know people like Neal, and so I try not to make him too horrible. But I really don't like Neal. Initial versions of this story had him painted as the next Rumpel, so I did take his evilness down quite a bit. Sorry if you are reading this story for smut and you're disappointed that it's now been 3 chapters without. It's back next chapter, I promise. **


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - Smut ahead. But that's why you're reading, right? _

_\\\_

_\_

Playing into Emma's fantasies was not what he wanted to be doing right now.

He wanted to be holding her in their bed, stroking her hair telling her that she would be all right, and that he would do anything to protect her. He needed to comfort her.

But if what she needed was for Captain Hook to demand her body, he would oblige.

He started fastening the brace he used to hold the hook onto his hand.

"Princess, undress yourself. Then up on the bed, on your back, quickly. Leave your stockings on."

She quickly did as commanded, ready for whatever the Captain had prepared for her. He climbed up into the bed, settling on his knees between her legs, gazing at her naked body in front of him. Lifting her right leg to his shoulder, he started by slowly removing her stocking with his hook, trailing kisses down the inside of her leg as he exposed the skin.

He heard a distinct "Hmph." from Emma's mouth, and suddenly stopped to question it. The tip of his hook was pressing into the delicate skin of her inner thigh, and his hand was tightly circling her ankle.

"What was that, Princess?"

She quieted quickly. "Nothing, Captain." She felt more pressure around her ankle.

"No, I clearly heard something. And you will answer me"

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but you made a sound. A disdainful sound. And I do not allow disdainful sounds coming from the women in my bed. You will tell me what that was about."

"Well, I didn't expect tender kisses from Captain Hook."

"And I didn't expect the princess in my bed to be unappreciative of my attention."

With that he gathered her up, and sat at the edge of the bed, and folded her over his knee. She sucked in her breath as she realized what would be coming next, her rear up in the air, exposed. He had her pinned down with his hooked hand and she felt the cool metal against her shoulder blade. His right hand was caressing her ass.

"What did you expect from Captain Hook, Princess? Did you expect to be fucked, hard? That's the problem with all of you. I like to take my time with women, and you just want me to fuck you. Well, Princess, let's see how you like this. Maybe you'll think twice before you complain next time."

And with that he spanked her. Emma thought he might go easy on her, but he didn't. She winced at the sharp sting of his hand against her skin.

"Will you complain now, Princess, or may I fuck you as I like?" Another hard slap. She stayed quiet. "Will you let me cover your inner thighs with kisses, caress your skin, and," another slap " bury my mouth between your legs? Slap.

Once he'd delivered 5 hard blows, he paused and she knew he was waiting for a response.

"You may do as you wish, Captain. With no complaint."

"Good girl," he said, and picked her up to lay her back on the bed. She winced as her rear came in contact with the sheet, and he laughed. "Oh, if you wanted more, Princess, you're going to feel it now. I will not be taking any pity on you."

She inhaled sharply and prepared herself for what was to come. He took a moment to undress himself, and as he lay back down he pressed a kiss to her ear. She heard a faint, "Emma?" and she smiled. Even in the midst of what she had asked for, he was stopping to check on her. "Yes, Captain." She was not going to break.

He laughed, and used his hook to spread her legs. He restarted his original task of removing her stockings, now only having the remaining one, and again pressed kisses to her inner thighs as he rolled the gossamer silk down her leg. She squirmed as his lips lightly ghosted over her skin, and with each of her movements, she felt the sting spread across her tender rear. It was pain and bliss at the same time.

"Arms up, Princess. Wrists together." She complied immediately, and he started using her stocking to tie her wrists together, then binding them to the head of the bed. She loved it when she was completely at his mercy, and she loved him for knowing it was what she needed tonight.

Completely surrendered to him, she closed her eyes and gave in to the sensations. She closed her mind to everything but the feeling of Hook's mouth between her legs. He had one hand on her hip, and the hook pressing into her breast, pinning her down into the mattress. Every few moments he would relax the pressure on her hip, at the same time pulling his mouth away. She would lift her hips up to follow his mouth, and he would drive her down into the mattress, causing the pain in her ass to blossom all over again. After only a few minutes, the combination of this and his mouth drove her to orgasm. Upon her climax, she screamed, louder than she ever had before, and he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, Princess. Your enjoyment is for me alone. I can't have my men hearing." She'd never been this vocally appreciative of his ministrations before, and was momentarily embarrassed by how loud she was.

"It is nice to hear that I can make a Princess come, though. But I do believe it's my turn."

And without any ceremony, he slammed into her quickly and fully. She screamed again, both with the suddenness of his movement and the pain spreading across her backside from the pressure. With every one of his thrusts, she felt her ass burn, and it was soon that another orgasm spread through her. Hook followed quickly, driven over the edge quickly by the pace and her sounds.

He collapsed on top of her, quickly rolling to the side to spare her of his weight. Utterly sated, she smiled and looked over at him, longing to stroke his face and smooth his hair.

"Captain."

"Killian," he said. "It's Killian."

"Killian, then. Could you please untie me?"

"I don't know. I think I'm tired. I might just fall asleep now." He'd already unfastened the hook and tossed it on the floor, settling in with his face on her chest, hand cupping one of her breasts.

"Kilian! Now!"

He chuckled, and kissed her other breast, closing his eyes.

Next thing he knew, he was strung up, hands over his head tied to the headboard.

"What the…"

"Magic, love." She smiled at him as she pulled the sheet up to her chest. "You're tired. Now go to sleep."

\\\

\

The next morning when she awoke, she found breakfast delivered, and Killian eating at the table in their room. She stood and grabbed a robe and went to join him.

As she sat, she quickly stood back up again, as the pain spread across her rear."AHHHhhh."

She looked at Killian, wide eyed, and saw him smirk.

"Is something wrong, love?"

"You know exactly what's wrong."

"Yes, and tell me you didn't love every minute of it." He grew quite serious for a moment. "Emma, was that alright? You know all you ever need do is tell me to stop." He gathered her and positioned her so she could sit in his lap with her thighs bearing her weight. "Please, love, tell me that you are all right."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Killian, thank you. Thank you for giving me exactly what I asked for. I know that last night you would have preferred to coddle me, and hold me. But I needed the escape. Thank you for understanding that. For understanding me." She kissed him again, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know we need to figure this out. Let me just think today. We can talk tonight?"

"Of course, my love. He picked her up, and deposited her back in the bed, returning with the tray of food. "I'll have lunch delivered to you as well. I'm sorry to tell you this, but the men will know exactly what has gone on if you turn up for the meal and don't sit down."

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, and left her to decide their fate.


End file.
